A memory cell may include an antifuse, e.g., the antifuse may be arranged in a memory cell array. The antifuse may be described as an electric device that operates in an opposite manner in comparison to a fuse. For example, a fuse may have a relatively low resistance before being programmed and may have a relatively high resistance after being programmed. In contrast, an antifuse may have a relatively high resistance before being programmed and may have a relatively low resistance after being programmed.